1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a replacement unit for heat insulated pot, to be used in case of breaking of the inner bottle of a heat insulated pot for heat preserving hot water or cold water, etc., for example.
2. Description of the prior art
Glass is used for the inner bottle of some types of heat insulated pots. However, a problem was that an inner bottle made of glass is fragile against shocks such as falling, etc. and is easily broken. If the inner bottle is broken, the entire pot becomes useless even if other parts still remain sound and fit for use.